Breath of Fire: Circle of Destiny
by DrkChapel
Summary: A different time. A familiar place. Fate has come full circle as a new destined child arises to battle the forces of darkness. (ch 2 added)
1. Prologue

Author's Notes: I've had this fic idea bouncing around in my head for quite a while. It's set really far down the BoF 1-3 timeline, about 1500-2000 years. That way, I can play around with the history, geography, and political organization, but still keep the idea of the destined cycles. By the way, I don't own the Breath of Fire game series.

  


Breath of Fire: Circle of Destiny  
by Esor

**Prologue**

_"...Those who seek to gain insight on that which is yet to come must first turn their eyes toward that which has already been. The repetitiveness of mother nature is clearly evidenced in the passage of day and night, the turn of the seasons, and the forces of life and death. Just as the natural world is one based upon cycles, understand that so too does the history of civilization follow such paths. Events of past, present, and future are inexorably, eternally bound together by the endless circle of destiny that is existence..."_

_- Garath the Wise, philosopher _

Savage winds drove the pelting rain in all directions, battering relentlessly upon a thin figure clad in a hooded black robe. The small rural town of Kanya, nestled snugly in the fertile plains of eastern Wyndia, had never seen a storm quite like this one. Just a few hours ago, the moon was shining down through a clear summer sky. Then, surging dark clouds rolled in over the western horizon, as swift as the howling winds that followed them. Great peals of thunder shattered the still quiet of the night as flashes of lightning danced in the distance. The frightened citizens of Kanya all took refuge within their homes shortly after the sudden storm swooped down from the heavens, leaving the robed figure trudging through the wet, wind swept streets alone. 

"Almost there..." The weather beaten figure muttered in a weary, but distinctly feminine voice, as she paused beneath a stone archway. 

The storm continued to rage while she rested there beneath the arch, adjusting something beneath her cloak. After a few moments, the traveler ventured into the storm once again, dashing through the chilled streets while the gusting wind whipped the cloak around her lithe frame. The incessant staccato beat of the pouring rain drowned out the sound of her footfalls as the figure pushed onward through the town. Candle lit windows, glowing bright in the gloomy darkness, blurred together as she ran past house after house. On and on the shrouded traveler ran, through the wide, straight village streets, not stopping again until she reached a small home lying on the outskirts of town.

"Finally..." She whispered, stepping up to the front door.

The overhanging thatch roof shielded her body from the rain as the young woman pulled back the cloak's hood with a sweep of her slender arm, releasing a wealth of luxurious dark blue hair. She effortlessly shrugged the dark robe from her shoulder, revealing a small bundle previously hidden within the folds of the cloak. Twin violet eyes, filled with tender compassion, gazed down at the bundle, upon the small face of an infant tucked safely within the woman's arms.

"Time for us to part ways, little one..." She whispered, sadly. "I wish it didn't have to be this way, but you'll be far safer here than if you stayed with me." Her lips gently grazed the child's forehead as she lowered him to the ground just in front of the door. The woman reached up, knocking quickly on the large oak door. "Goodbye..." With one final look of sorrow crossing her delicately beautiful features, she swiftly fled from the house, disappearing into the storm-wracked darkness.

*****

The roaring fire did little to warm the cold emptiness in Lynn Mystwing's soul as she stared at the large broadsword hanging above the mantle. She once thought that time and distance would somehow dull the pain. How foolish. Even after ten years of living as far away from Wyndia Castle as possible, the mere sight of Leonard's sword was at times enough to reduce her to tears. The knowledge that her husband died as a hero while saving the life of the reckless Prince Willam did little to assuage the fifty year old widow's pain. She expected nothing less from the noble, self-sacrificing knight. 

A sudden knock at the door intruded upon Lynn's quiet reflection, breaking her train of thought. Wondering who in the village was crazy enough to be outside during such a storm, Lynn gasped as she discovered the sleeping baby on her doorstep. Taking the small child into her arms, her heart filled with sympathy for the boy, apparently abandoned in the middle of a harsh storm. The baby yawned, opening his emerald green eyes, and smiled. Lynn returned his smile, tickling him lightly with her hand and eliciting a few giggles. A glint of silver caught Lynn's attention as the child moved while laughing, pushing down part of the blanket he was wrapped in. Just beneath the top layer of the blanket, lay a strange silver medallion. Lynn lifted the curious object, cautiously examining it. The medallion was cast in the shape of a winged, serpentine dragon coiling around a clear, oval jewel. At least, that is what she assumed it was once shaped like, because what she held in her hand appeared to be have been split down the middle, leaving only half of whatever it once was. And on the back of the medallion there had been carved a single word. A name.

Ryu.


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Standard disclaimers regarding the Breath of Fire series apply. I don't own it, never have, never will.

  


Breath of Fire: Circle of Destiny  
by Esor

**Chapter 1:**

_"...Know this, my children, when the shadow of darkness threatens to overcome the land, that is when the Dragon of Light, forged within the burning flames of tragedy, tempered by the icy storm of pain and loss, shall come to thee. Fear him not, for though he be graced with might beyond reckoning, he shalt be born amongst thee, my chosen people, as a man of noble spirit, humble manner, and courageous heart..."_

_- Excerpt from "The Book of Ladon"_

The dove sat, perching upon the edge of a branch, bathed in the bright noon sunlight. With a mighty thrust of its wings, the tiny bird took to the air. Gracefully catching the wind with it's snow white feathers, the bird sleekly sliced through the air like an arrow. The dove's reflection streaked out across the calm, still surface of the water as it soared above the lake, free of concerns and responsibility. 

"Ryu!" Someone called. "Hey Ryu!!"

The young man sitting by the shore of the lake brushed a few locks of short, but unruly blue hair away from his deep green eyes as he turned his attention from the airborne dove. Glancing back over his shoulder, Ryu smiled as he watched a lovely raven haired girl his own age cross the field between them, her modest brown dress and shoulder length locks swaying in the gentle breeze. Sunlight reflected off one of the polished steel bracers on Ryu's wrist as he reached up and waved to the approaching girl, while resting his free hand on the knee of his dark red pants.

"Hi Anna." Ryu said, cheerily. "What's up?"

"Your Grandma sent me to find you." Anna said, eliciting a frown from Ryu. "Apparently, you didn't finish all your chores this morning."

Ryu's shoulders slumped slightly as he groaned in disappointment. "Aww man. I was hoping she wouldn't notice." Casting a final forlorn look out over the quiet lake, he sighed and began pulling a pair of thick brown boots onto his feet. "I was right about to try and catch some fish, too..."

Anna chuckled, shaking her head ruefully. "I swear, Ryu, what is it with you and fishing?"

"What's the problem? I just like to fish..." Ryu shrugged, after settling a black leather vest over his short sleeved, woolen gray shirt.

"I believe the word you're looking for is 'obsessed'..." She countered as he stood, picking up his unused fishing pole. "As your best friend, I see it as my responsibility to help you with this little problem of yours."

Ryu simply rolled his eyes and began walking away. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." He muttered. "C'mon, let's go..." As the pair casually strolled back to the village, Ryu turned his gaze skyward, falling into a contemplative silence.

"What're you thinking about, Ryu?" Anna asked after a few moments, hoping to draw her friend out of his quiet thoughts.

"Birds." He replied softly. "It must be incredible, being able to fly through the air like that. Having the power to go wherever you want, whenever you want. Kanya's been my home for the last eighteen years...but sometimes I feel like I just don't belong there..."

Anna interjected suddenly, a look of annoyance crossing her features. "If you're still upset about what Allen said, forget it. He's just a big jerk. So what if you're an orphan? That doesn't mean..."

"No, that's not it..." Ryu said, shaking his head. He paused, as if he hadn't quite figured out how to put his thoughts into words. "There are times when I feel like I'm supposed to be out there...out in the world. Like there's something I'm supposed to do...something important...but I don't know what it is..." Ryu sighed, his shoulders sagging slightly. "I dunno...I'm probably just being stupid..."

"So you're getting the urge to leave home and do something important with your life?" Anna asked. "This sounds serious, Ryu. If you're not careful, you might actually start growing up..." She joked, flashing Ryu a friendly grin.

In spite of his reflective mood, Ryu couldn't help but laugh. "Whatever would I do without your sagely advice, Anna?" He chuckled.

"You probably wouldn't even be able to get you boots on the right feet." She patted him on the shoulder in mock pity, then smirked. "But don't worry, I don't plan on going anywhere for quite a while..."

*****

The barkeeper's eyes widened as the cold, hard steel of the dagger pressed firmly against his throat. The blonde Woren leaning over the counter leered at the frightened man, his lips curling back in a snarl.

"What the hell do you mean, I can't have any more ale?" He asked dangerously, despite the slight slur to his speech.

"Look...I d-don't want any t-trouble here..." The barkeeper stuttered. "I j-just think you m-might have had enough...that's all..."

The Woren bristled with rage. "Nobody tells Fang when he's had enough!" He growled, quickly gripping the barkeeper by his collar and throwing him over his shoulder, through the doors of the small village inn.

Fang stalked out into the street, ignoring the startled gasps of villagers as he watched the barkeeper roll onto his side, groaning in pain. "You need to learn how to show your customers proper respect..." He said, grinning sadistically. Fang stood over the man, daggers poised and ready to strike, when something suddenly hit him in the back of the head.

"Leave him alone!" Someone shouted.

Fang turned around, rubbing the place where he had been struck, to see a blue haired young man standing in the middle of the street. In one hand he held a plain wooden fishing pole, in the other, a small rock. Fang's lips curled back into an angry sneer.

"You have no idea what you've just done." He snarled. "You see this, kid?" He said, pointing to a tattoo of a cryptic black symbol on his shoulder. "This marks me as one of the Kal Toraz. The 'Death Riders'."

"So?" Ryu remarked, taunting the enraged Woren with his calm indifference. "I should care because?"

Fang growled angrily, lunging at Ryu with his daggers slashing outward in a wide arc. Ryu simply dropped low, ducking under Fang's cocky attack. He gripped his fishing pole with both hands, and thrust forward, striking Fang in the stomach. Despite the fact that he had never received any training, formal or informal, Ryu moved with the grace and skill of a professional swordsman. When Fang doubled over, clutching his abdomen instinctively, Ryu immediately swung upwards, catching the Woren in the chin with the makeshift weapon. Not wasting any momentum, Ryu spun on his heel, bringing the pole around to collide with the back of Fang's neck. Fang fell forward, hitting to the ground face first.

Some of the other villagers quickly closed ranks around Ryu, all carrying some type of improvised weapon. Fang struggled back to his feet, looking at the small group of people warily. "You can bet this ain't over, punk." He spat before swiftly fleeing the scene.

"Where the heck did you learn how to fight like that?" Anna asked while several of the villagers patted Ryu on the back, complimenting him on his bravery.

Ryu could do nothing but stare helplessly at his best friend. He'd been acting purely on instinct, giving no thought to how he was doing what he was doing. "I...I don't know..."

*****

"I'm back, Grandma!" Ryu called as he strolled through the front door of his house, Anna close behind.

"Where have you been, Ryu?" A stout woman crowned with long snow white hair said as she walked up to the young man who stood nearly a foot taller than her. Annoyance plainly written across her older, dignified features, she deftly reached up and snagged Ryu's ear, bringing him down to her eye level with a wince of pain. "I sent Anna to find you ages ago!"

"It's not his fault, Mrs. Mystwing." Anna piped up in Ryu's defense. "There was this Woren guy making trouble at the inn and Ryu stopped him!" Her face lifted into a bright smile as she recounted a slightly embellished version of the story.

"I'm still proud of you for standing up for poor Mr. Wallace, but you shouldn't go around putting yourself in danger like that!" Lynn scolded, wrapping her arms around Ryu in a tight embrace. "And here I was worrying that you and Anna had sneaked off some place to be alone..." She said with a knowing smile.

Ryu's face immediately burned bright crimson. "What!? We...no...we didn't!" He stammered, embarrassed.

"Well you're both getting older..." She said blandly. "...and while I'm in no hurry to become a great-grandmother anytime soon, I have to admit that you two do make a nice couple..."

If at all possible, Ryu blushed even harder, suddenly overcome with the urge to disappear from sight. He glanced at Anna, who was also blushing just as bad as he was, and couldn't help but stare at her for just a few moments. A tiny, shy smile spread across her lips as she also looked up and her dark hazel eyes met with his verdant green.

"I...uh...have to get home...my mom's probably waiting for me..." Anna said quickly, tearing her gaze away from Ryu. She swiftly walked over to the door, casting one final sidelong glance in her best friend's direction before leaving.

"I can't believe you said that!" Ryu cried, covering his face with his hands. 

"It's true enough, dear. You and Anna have always been quite close...don't tell me you've never thought about her as anything more than a friend?" Lynn said, raising a single eyebrow.

"Um...well...maybe..." Ryu said, a faint blush returning to his face. "...but that's not the point! She'll probably never talk to me again!"

"Oh hush, now you're just being silly." Lynn said, rolling her eyes as she brushed the matter aside. "Anyway, I think it's about time you finished all those chores you skipped out on this morning, don't you?"

"Wha? But..." He started.

"No buts." She said with a note of finality. "Work."

*****

The setting sun painted the evening horizon a dark shade of amber by the time Ryu finished all of his chores. Flopping his tired, aching body on a nice, comfy chair in the living room, Ryu wanted nothing more than to sleep for the next two or three days.

"Done already?" Lynn said as she walked into the room, carrying a small wooden box. "Now that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Ryu merely groaned in reply, sinking deeper into the chair.

"Yes, yes. I know that you would have rather been fishing, but cheer up a little. I have something for you." Standing near where Ryu sat, Lynn carefully opened the box, lifting the silver half pendant inside. 

"Where'd you...get this?" Ryu asked, entranced by the hauntingly familiar medallion.

"You were wearing this when I found you on my doorstep." Lynn smiled fondly at the treasured memory. She then leaned forward and gently draped the pendant around Ryu's neck. "But I should have given it to you a long time ago, dear."

Hundreds of questions raced through Ryu's mind. Where had he seen this pendant before? Why was there only half of it left? But perhaps most importantly, how was this connected to his family? Those thoughts died before ever reaching Ryu's lips, however, as a nearby explosion echoed through the air. Ryu dashed through the door, gazing down the street to where Mr. Wallace's inn, as well as several other buildings, stood enveloped in flames.

Illuminated by the ruddy orange glow of the firelight, Fang casually strolled through the center of the town, twirling his daggers impatiently. "Come on out, ya blue haired punk, or else this whole pathetic little village of yours burns to the ground!"

"What's going on?" Lynn asked as Ryu walked over to the mantle and grimly took down her late husband's broadsword. "What are you doing?"

"I can't let this happen, Grandma." Ryu said. "Don't worry, I beat him once. I can do it again. Stay here, okay?" Before she could mount a protest, Ryu was already sprinting out into the village.

Fang grinned maliciously as he caught sight of Ryu running out into the street. "Ah, there you are! I think it's about time for us to settle the score, kid..."

Ryu glared at Fang, holding his sword at his side in a ready position. He tensed his muscles, preparing to attack, when something massive unexpectedly struck him in the back. The force of the blow drove the air from Ryu's lungs and sent him flying through the air like a ragdoll. Landing hard on the ground, he rolled to the side just in time to avoid being kicked in the ribs by an large hoof. Ryu now found himself staring up into the face of an enormous ox-like member of the Smith Clan.

"This is the guy that beat you, Fang?" The Smith Clansman said. "Geez. I don't blame Saber for not wanting to waste his time on this."

"Shut up, Brute. Let's just teach this kid a lesson." Fang snarled. Glancing down at Ryu's shocked expression, the Woren laughed. "What, you actually expected me to come back here alone? Sorry, punk. The Kal Toraz take care of their own."

Struggling against the sharp pain spreading through his back, Ryu stood up again, ready to fight both men, if need be. By now, many of the other villagers were anxiously watching the confrontation from their homes. Glancing to his left, Ryu saw Anna standing in the doorway of her house, fear and worry plainly written across her face.

"That's your house back there, isn't it?" Fang asked, drawing Ryu's attention as he pointed to the building that the youth had exited only moments before. Ryu ignored him, not wanting to put his grandmother in danger. "Hey Scourge..." Fang said to seemingly no one in particular. "...torch it."

A faint movement flicker of movement from above caught Ryu's eye as a tall, winged Wyndian descended from his hiding place among the rooftops. Calmly, quietly, Scourge pointed his hand toward Ryu's house. In a cold, uncaring voice, he muttered a single word. "Sirocco."

In a flash of fire, wind, and light, Ryu's home ignited. The mystically guided flames devoured the first floor far swifter than a normal fire would, releasing thick plumes of heavy black smoke into the sky. Then, with the sickening crunch of splintering wood ringing in his ears, Ryu watched as the second floor collapsed.

"Grandma!!" Ryu screamed, running toward the still burning wreckage, heedless of the danger. But before he could cover even half the distance, Brute was there, driving a powerful fist into Ryu's side. The young man felt several bones splinter beneath the crushing weight of the punch as he was sent sprawling. Holding his broken ribs protectively with one arm, Ryu coughed violently as lay there. Before having the time to collect his thoughts, however, he found himself being hauled up by the hair, dropping his sword as he cried out in pain. 

"Nothing personal, kid." Brute said with a shrug. "It's just business. Like Fang said, we gotta take care of our own." Still gripping Ryu by the hair with one hand, Brute proceeded to punch his face and body with the other. At first, Ryu tried to fight back, but he soon grew limp as each savage impact sent fresh waves of pain crashing through his awareness. Bones cracked, muscles strained, and skin tore under the brutal assault. Ugly black bruises spread across Ryu's face while thick rivulets of blood flowed freely from his shattered nose. The sight in his right eye, the one which had not yet swelled shut, grew blurry and indistinct as the dark, warm embrace of unconsciousness threatened to drag him under.

"Stop it!!" A familiar voice sliced through the red haze of agony surrounding Ryu. The beating stopped for a moment and Ryu fought against the encroaching darkness at the edges of his vision, focusing in on Anna, who was running toward them with a club of firewood raised above her head. 

"Anna..." Ryu whispered. "...no...don't..." It was too late, however as Fang spun around and, in one smooth motion, sent one of his daggers hurtling through the air in Anna's direction. Ryu watched in horror as the glinting metal blade found it's mark, sinking neatly into the girl's chest. With a startled gasp of surprise, Anna faltered, dropping her improvised weapon before collapsing to the ground in a still, unmoving heap.

"No..." Ryu whispered again. His grandmother and best friend, the two people he loved the most, were dead. That single thought overwhelmed his mind, driving away all of the fear, fatigue, and pain. "No." The blood surged within Ryu's veins, filling his ears with a deep, echoing roar. Fang said something mockingly, a snide grin still plastered across his lips. "NO!" Ryu's entire body throbbed in time with his heartbeat, his muscles pulsing with newfound strength and vigor while his injuries gradually healed themselves. The three men looming over the youth looked down at him in confusion as he closed his eyes tightly while bolts of golden energy coursed through his skin.

"What the hell!?" Brute said, quickly releasing Ryu's hair as the energy dancing across his flesh unexpectedly erupted into a bright, flaring aura of power. 

Ryu's eyes opened once more, and where clear green orbs once lay, there now existed twin serpentine slits glowing with bright amber fury. Ryu threw his head back, revealing a fierce set of sharp, fanged canine teeth as he released a howl of pure, unadulterated, primal rage. 

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!" 

*****

Thousands of small candles lined the walls of the spacious chamber, shedding a muted light on the room's sole inhabitant, a man of late middle age sitting cross legged on the floor. Dark grey hair cascaded over the hiss shoulders, which were clad in a rich dark blue robe. The man sat silently, with his eyes closed and a look of earnest concentration marking his dignified features, until the sound of frantic footsteps from the hall just outside the chamber reached him.

The door flew open as a girl dressed in a similarly colored robe burst into the room, speaking excitedly. "My lord! Did you..."

"Yes." He replied calmly. "I felt it as well." The man slowly stood, gently smoothing the fabric of his robe as he did so. "The Dragon of Light has finally awakened. We must complete our preparations soon, the time of the ascension is nearly at hand. Come..." The girl bowed respectfully as the man passed by her, walking out into the hallway. "...we have much work to do..."


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Breath of Fire video game series...own it, I do not.

  


Breath of Fire: Circle of Destiny  
by Esor

**Chapter 2:**

_"...I usually stick to the Great Royal Road whenever I'm headin' through Eastern Wyndia. Nothin' much out there 'cept a couple farm towns, a few patches a' forest, an' lotsa empty space. Sure, the villagers 'round there are nice enough people, but the only place that's really worth visitin' is the Wing Temple. An' I'm not exactly what ya would call a very religious man..."_

_- Ambar the Traveler, vagabond_

Surging red fire covered the landscape, consuming everything it touched and tinting the starless black sky a dark shade of orange. As the flames danced sinuously, writhing and undulating with a peculiar, pulsating rhythm, a shadow appeared in the center of the blaze. The darkness within the raging inferno grew, changing and twisting until it gradually coalesced into a large, hulking figure. A pair of bright amber eyes sliced through the sullen red glow of the fire as the figure rose into the air, flapping it's broad leathery wings. Powerfully massive muscles rippled beneath a thick hide of golden scales as the mighty creature flexed it's long, ivory claws. The beast raised it's long, slim muzzle high, baring dangerously sharp, glistening fangs as it unleashed an earsplitting roar of fury.

"It is time..." A female voice, tender, gentle, and melodic, sang with a certain satisfaction. "The circle begins again..." 

With a sudden, panicked gasp of fright, a young woman started awake, bolting upright in her bed. For a brief and terrible moment, the images from the girl's nightmare loomed before her eyes. The dragon's monstrous form hung in the air while its horrifying howl echoed within the vaults of her mind. Still clad in nothing more than a thin nightgown, the girl shook her head quickly, and climbed from her soft bed to walk on unsteady feet over to the window of her small bedroom. Throwing the shutters open, a swift breeze rustled her chin length blonde hair as she inhaled the cool night air deeply in an attempt to calm her racing pulse.

The girl gazed up into the night sky, focusing her deep blue eyes on the full moon looming above her. "It was only a dream..." She muttered to herself, her voice quailing slightly with uncertainty as she spoke. A pair of large, pearl white wings sprouting from each of her shoulder blades flexed unconsciously as she fought to slow her pounding heartbeat. "Calm down, Nina...it was only a dream..."

*****

The sun beamed steadily down upon the earth while Ryu slowly pulled himself up from the dark pit of unconsciousness. The blue haired youth squinted painfully at the bright rays of sunshine as awareness returned, a confused wealth of information assaulting his senses. For some reason, Ryu was outside, laying on his back atop something incredibly uncomfortable. 

"Oh man..." Ryu groaned as he shakily climbed to his feet, glancing around in an attempt to piece together what happened to him. "What's going..." He froze, breath catching in his throat as he gazed down at the large pile of burned rubble he now stood upon. "Oh gods, no..." He whispered, the events of the previous evening flooding back into his memory. 

Ryu stumbled backward in horror, losing his balance before tumbling off the charred wreckage that had once stood as his home. Tears welled in the corners of his eyes as he sat there, sprawled on the ground. Buried somewhere beneath the broken, splintered, and burned wood lay the body of Ryu's grandmother. Despite the fact that Lynn Mystwing was not a true, blood relative, she was the only family the young man had ever known. 

Ryu wanted desperately for this to be a dream, some sort of nightmare he could escape from. "Grandma, no..." He said in a broken voice. A myriad of memories bubbled forth in Ryu's mind. He thought of times spent with his Grandmother, happy and sad alike, ranging from earliest childhood to no more than mere days ago. Over the eighteen years of his life, the gentle old woman had become one of the centers of his life.

Mournfully, regretfully, Ryu then turned his head, emerald green eyes seeking out the form of the girl who had grown to become the other half of that center. Anna's body lay where she fell the previous evening, unmoving, still, and silent. His anguished heart weighing heavier with each step, Ryu crossed the short distance separating them and kneeled by his best friend's side on ground stained dark by dried blood. The cold dagger hurled by Fang remained embedded within Anna's chest for a few moments before Ryu swiftly pulled the sharpened piece of metal free and tossed it to the side.

_"...don't tell me you've never thought about her as anything more than a friend?"_ The words of his grandmother seemed to echo within the vaults of Ryu's memory. She was right, he thought ruefully, staring down at Anna's pale face. Despite his reluctance to admit it, somewhere along the line, Ryu's feelings for his dark haired friend had changed. But whatever future the two of them might have shared with each other was gone now, stolen in a moment of violence.

Ryu lifted the girl's limp body into his arms, gently running a hand down her cool cheek. "Anna..." He said softly. Succumbing to his despair, Ryu held her lifeless form close as warm tears spilled down his face and deep sobs wracked his shoulders.

After mourning for what seemed like hours, it was the sound of footsteps and several hushed voices that eventually brought Ryu's attention away from his sorrow. "Gods...he's still here..." One of the voices said, apprehensively. 

"What do we do?" Another added.

Ryu looked back over his shoulder, slightly surprised to see a group men from the village recoil from his gaze in terror. The small cluster of farmers clutched pitchforks, hoes, and various other makeshift weapons tightly to their chests, many of them regarding the blue haired youth kneeling on the ground with open, unabashed fear. However, one rather burly young man with short cropped dark hair, no older than Ryu, did step forward. 

"Get the hell away from her!" He bellowed, eyes flashing with anger and hatred.

"Leave me alone, Alan..." Ryu muttered in reply. Throughout all the years they spent growing up in Kanya, Alan always viewed Ryu as an outsider. The larger boy often shunned and picked on Ryu, making it well known that he never did, and never would, fit in with the other children. 

"I said get away from Anna's body, you freak!!" Alan shouted, suddenly lunging forward. He thrust the handle of his pitchfork at the back of Ryu's head, only to find empty air. Acting on lightning swift reflexes, Ryu ducked under the strike and rolled his body to the side, away from Alan. Coming to rest near the discarded sword of his late grandfather, he sprang to his feet, gripping the sword quickly.

"What's your problem!?" Ryu asked angrily, holding the sword in a low, defensive position. 

Alan stood above Anna, gesturing off toward the center of town. "That..." He growled. "...is my problem." Ryu glanced in the direction Alan pointed, noticing for the first time the pair of bodies laying in the middle of the dusty street amidst a path of utter destruction. 

Ryu felt himself nearly retch in revulsion as stared at the sight. The two corpses were mutilated, butchered and mangled horrendously. Limbs had been ripped from their sockets while great chunks of flesh had been ripped out and torn to bloody shreds. Despite the fact that the features of both bodies were scorched and burned beyond all hope of recognition, Ryu still knew who he was looking at. One body possessed the hulking, muscled form of a smith clan member, and the other held the misshapen remnants of Wyndian wings. Averting his eyes from the remains of the men known only as Brute and Scourge, Ryu gazed down at his boots in silence.

"I knew there was something wrong with you, ever since we were kids..." Alan continued, glaring at Ryu all the while. "But last night, I watched you become a monster. I watched you slaughter those two thugs like an animal!" 

His mind still reeling from image now burned into his memory, Ryu never even noticed one of the farmers step forward and scoop a fist sized rock from the debris strewn ground. "Get out of Kanya!" The farmer cried, hurling the rock through the air with a grunt.

Ryu's head snapped forcibly to the side, sharp, piercing pain blossoming across his senses as the chunk of stone collided with his temple. Emboldened by their comrades' actions, as well as Alan's heated words, the other farmers soon joined the first, pelting the grieving young man with whatever they could find. Ryu stumbled back in a daze as blood flowed freely down his cheek. Each impact from the rocks struck as far more than just a physical blow, but as an emotional one as well. Some of these men he had watched tend the fields and go about their daily lives ever since his earliest childhood. Now the same men who he had once looked up to and respected stoned him, cursing him all the while.

"Leave us alone!"

"Should have known it was a mistake for Lynn to take in that...that monster!"

"We don't need something like you here!!"

"Get out! And never come back!"

Yeah, never come back!!"

"Please..." Ryu pleaded, throwing his arms up to seek some measure of protection from the assault. "I just wanted to protect everybody...I...I didn't mean to..."

"Protect everybody?" Alan snarled. "Protect everybody!? You're the only thing we need protection from...you're a beast! If it wasn't for you, none of this would have happened!!" The words stabbed into Ryu's heart like a knife, causing far more pain than the barrage of stones possibly could. "If it wasn't for you, Anna and your grandmother would still be alive!!" Biting back a strangled sob of sorrow, the young man named Ryu turned and fled the broken village of Kanya, the only home he ever knew.

*****

Many creatures inhabited the small forests scattered across the Wyndian country side. Ghosting between the treetops on silent wings, avian Rippers cawed with delight as they swooped down to capture mice and other small rodents. Eye Goos slithered across the grass, leaving dark, wet trails of slime in their wake. The small, shadowed form of a Goblin scurried through the underbrush, its loud cackle ringing through the air every few moments. Amidst all of this, a lone person leaned heavily against a tree, plagued by turbulent emotions.

Guilt filled Ryu's heart, running almost as deep as the grief he felt. No matter how he tried to view the situation, Alan and the other villagers were right. Everything that happened in Kanya was his fault. The destruction wracked in the village, the death of his loved ones, all of it came about because of him. Despite Ryu's good intentions, Fang and his friends would never have returned to Kanya had he not stepped in to defend Mr. Wallace, the innkeeper.

One mysterious, strange fact puzzled Ryu's memory, however, mocking him by its impossibility. Somehow, some way, he escaped the previous night, the chaos that claimed lives of those he loved, unscathed. Ryu clearly remembered being beaten viciously by the large, powerful smith clansman named Brute. He vividly remembered the pain coursing through his body as he was pummeled by those massive fists. And yet, no trace of the fight, not a scar, a bruise, nor a scratch, remained. Ryu clutched the silver medallion which still hung around his neck with one hand, desperately trying to figure out why. Why had he been the one to survive? What cruel twist of fate chose to spare his life, and his alone, while allowing others to die?

A low, menacing growl, rising from a bush several feet away, abruptly ended Ryu's pensiveness. Another deep, guttural growl joined the first, and was soon joined by many others as several dark shapes emerged from the surrounding forest. The pack of six wild Currs padded quietly towards Ryu upon clawed paws, their sharp fangs bared and dripping wet in anticipation of an upcoming meal. They circled around their intended prey, fur-tipped tails lashing about wildly as said prey slowly stood, holding the large broadsword at his side.

"C'mon..." Ryu said, his judgement slightly tainted by anger, guilt, and self-loathing. "You want dinner? Come and get it..."

One of the Currs leapt forward with a hungry, savage bark, claws still raking across Ryu's side as the young warrior tried to dodge the attack. The next Curr to strike, spurned on by the scent of spilled blood, yelped in pain as Ryu swung his free arm in a wide arc, slamming the steel bracer around his wrist into the animal's head. Even while the dog-like beast crumpled to the ground in an unconscious heap, two more lashed out, sinking their claws deep into Ryu's undefended back and leg, slicing messily through his flesh. Ryu cried out in pain, while fresh blood splattered across the grass, turning around on his good leg as quickly as possible to face the threat from behind. Thrusting forward with his sword, he managed to stab one of the Currs in the abdomen as it attempted to slash him again. 

"Is that all you got?" Ryu spat, breathing heavily and slightly dizzy from blood loss. "Huh??"

The Currs pressed their attack, claws flashing and teeth bared each time they struck, while Ryu desperately blocked, dodged, and fought back. His sword glinted in the sunlight filtering through the forest canopy as it sliced across the air, incapacitating another Curr with an anguished whine and a splash of blood. The largest of the three remaining predators stepped forward, snarling angrily, and leapt upon their would be meal. Blocking with the flat of his sword, Ryu grunted as the weight of the beast drove him down to the ground. With a howl of triumph, the Curr closed its jaws around Ryu's shoulder, drawing a scream from the pinned young man. Ryu's face contorted tightly as the wound burned like he had been stabbed by red hot knives. He shoved the Curr away with a grunt, and scrambled to his feet, fighting down a sudden wave of nausea. The animal simply growled and launched itself at Ryu once more, undaunted. As his vision began to waver, Ryu barely recognized that the danger, countering the attack at the last possible moment. Both hands wrapping around the hilt of his sword, Ryu swung the large blade with all his strength. The edge of the weapon caught the leaping Curr on the neck, it's momentum driving the cold hard steel through skin, muscle, bone, and spine. 

With a defeated whimper, the last two Currs fled the scene as their comrade's body flopped to the ground, twitching, and it's head rolled across the wet, bloodstained grass. Ryu, however, hardly noticed. His breath came in short, wheezing gasps and sweat rolled down his flushed skin as his temperature soared. Even through the sudden fever that clouded his thoughts, he knew that something was wrong. Very wrong. Ryu stumbled forward as his strength began to give, retching violently onto the ground before collapsing completely.

*****

A tall, bulky, and rather hairy man of middle age strolled casually through the forest, humming a tuneless song as he basked in the late afternoon sunlight. The man carried a large, double bladed axe effortlessly in one hand, grinning broadly as he flexed the other into a fist. That arrogant merchant from Auria would definitely hesitate next time he had the urge to cheat one of the "local country bumpkins" out of their money. A handful of lost teeth and a broken arm or two would keep his mind on honest thoughts. The man's wide smile settled into a quite self-satisfied smirk. After all, no one got away with trying to swindle Bunyan the Lumberjack.

"What in the blazes happened here?" Bunyan wondered aloud as the trek back to his humble log cabin brought him across a distressing scene. A young man with blue hair lay face down on the grass, his clothing torn and bloodied, next to the decapitated body of a Curr.

Bunyan rushed over to Ryu immediately, gently flipping him onto his back while checking for signs of life. The boy's skin burned hot to the touch, his chest rose slightly with dangerously shallow breathing, and his heart beat at an erratic pace. Bunyan soon identified the cause of the youth's plight in a wound on his shoulder which festered an ugly black color.

"Curr's venom..." Bunyan muttered with a frown. "He must have been bitten by that mangy beast before he killed it..." If treated right away, the venom was usually nothing to worry about. But Ryu had been laying there for quite some time, his body already weakened by numerous other wounds. He was fading fast and beyond Bunyan's capabilities to heal. Bunyan bowed his head, preparing a prayer to the gods for Ryu's soul.

"...grandma...Anna..." The unconscious young man whispered quietly, his lips barely moving. Bunyan, however, found himself unable to continue his prayer. If a boy less than half his age and barely alive refused to give up, then he could do no less. 

Stealing his resolve, Bunyan tore great strips of cloth from his own dark brown tunic, bandaging the worst of Ryu's wounds before lifting the limp body over his shoulder. "Up ya go, lad." He said, tucking the young man's sword into his belt alongside his axe. "Maybe, just maybe, there's still a chance...if I can make it in time..." With that, Bunyan began to run, dashing as fast as possible through the dense foliage and low hanging branches.

Bunyan traveled like this for over an hour, pausing periodically for a brief rest while still keenly aware of the fact that Ryu's life was continuing to slip away. Finally, he arrived at his destination, a towering building composed of ancient gray stone. Bunyan bounded quickly up the wide, low staircase, stopping before a pair of broad oaken doors surmounted by the elegantly carved statue of a winged woman.

"Hey, open up!" Bunyan bellowed, pounding the door with his fists.

After a few moments, a flustered young woman dressed in a flowing white robe opened the doors. "W-welcome to the Wing T-temple, traveler...how may..." She began, only to have Bunyan walk unceremoniously right by her, entering the main hall. "Wait a s-second!"

"Don't have time for those ol' formalities, lass." Bunyan said, bluntly. "Get Sela out here, now! I need her help!"

"Holy M-mother Sela is most likely b-busy at the moment..." The priestess said, trailing behind Bunyan as the larger man continued farther into the temple.

Drawn by the commotion, a tall woman with long tawny hair and a gold trimmed white robe stepped into the chamber. "Always the gentleman, aren't you, Bunyan?" She said in an amused voice, her large gray tipped wings twitching slightly with barely suppressed laughter and her wise, clear azure eyes sparkling with mirth.

Bunyan, however, did not reply to the woman's barb. "Now ain't the time for chat, Sela. This kid on my shoulder needs help, now."

All traces of humor disappeared from Sela's face as she caught sight of the body laying across Bunyan's shoulder. She immediately walked over to examine the boy, barking curt orders to the other girls in the hall. Soon, Ryu lay in one of the temple's spare bedrooms, covered in blankets while Sela worked desperately to save his life with her magic.

"This is very bad..." Sela said, grimly. "It is a miracle that he has survived this long at all..."

"Is there anything I can do to help, Mother Sela?" One of the young priestesses asked, standing cautiously in the doorway with a worried look touching her youthful, delicately beautiful face. "Anything at all?" The girl nervously tucked a stray lock of blonde hair behind her ear, her graceful white wings bowed with concern and sympathy.

Sela glanced up to the girl once, then quickly motioned for her to sit on the other side of Ryu's bed. "If we combine our magic, we might stand a better chance at healing him..." Sela said. As she extended her hands over Ryu's chest, a dim glow suffused his body. "Join your strength with mine..." The girl closed her eyes and reached out, placing her hands above Sela's. "...that's right...do just as I taught you..." The dim light quickly grew more intense, eventually blocking Ryu's form completely from view. When the light faded, the various wounds decorating Ryu's body had vanished. The venom had also been purged from his blood, leaving his heartbeat, breathing, and temperature back to normal.

"Will he be alright now, Mother Sela?" The young priestess asked as Sela stood wearily, the amount of mystical energy used to heal Ryu taking it's toll on her aging body.

"Yes child, he will be fine. He may sleep for quite some time, but he will be fine." Sela said with a tender smile. "I am glad that you were here. You did very well."

The girl blushed slightly. "Thank you, Mother Sela..." For some unknown reason, she had been overcome by an irresistible compulsion to help the mysterious blue haired youth. Almost as if the unconscious stranger were someone of incredible importance to her.

"No." Sela corrected. "I should be the one thanking you. I would not have been able to save his life without your help, Nina."

"I was only following your lead..." Nina replied, modestly. 

Sela smiled once more, placing a hand on Nina's shoulder. "Still, you are developing into quite a powerful mage. I am proud of you." She said. "Now you should rest. We will visit our patient again in the morning."

"Yes, Mother Sela." Nina replied, casting a final glance to Ryu's calm, serene face before leaving the room with the older priestess.


End file.
